


Smaller Sized

by sayuiera



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, My friend is going to kill me, shoot me im not suppose to finish this before chim's ahahahah, suga please why u working on an off day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuiera/pseuds/sayuiera
Summary: [ Min Yoongi / Suga x Reader ] Truth be told, Yoongi had bought that sweater weeks ago- now that he finally go the time to see his significant other, how should he go about giving it to them?





	Smaller Sized

“Yoongi?”

______’s touch startled Yoongi out of his frustrated glaring, pushing his headphones down his head to look at the girl that stood behind him. She offered him a smile, squeezing his shoulder lightly to ease him as he let out another sigh.

“I’m going out with Kookie to go sight-seeing. Do you want to come with?” her voice was soothing to his overworked mind, the crash of waves outside and the warm rays of sun filtering through the open window a blessing to anyone looking to get away from work. Yoongi glanced at his laptop briefly, the coding and tunes on his screen all mashing together under his stare.

Maybe it was time for a proper break.

“Do we have to go outside?” ______ laughed, running a hand through Yoongi’s hair. She wasn’t an idol, nor was she one of their staffs; she was only there because Yoongi had gained permission from both Bang PD and their manager to let her come. She was grateful because she had never stepped out of the country before and she wasn’t going to let the chance to explore another culture go to waste.

“Well, the others are staying until dinner,” she gave him a smile and Yoongi almost swore when he felt his heart clenching in his chest. He hummed, closing his eyes as he let himself drift off to _____’s fingers massaging his scalp, his other hand rubbing the back of her hand that was on his shoulder.

“I’ll see you at the door then,” Yoongi spoke after a few minutes of silence, opening his eyes to see _____ beaming excitedly at him. Her eyes sparkled with joy and she squeezed his hand, pressing her lips to his cheek and thanking him before turning to walk out of the study. She turned back at the call of her name, a muffled sound of surprise escaping her being as a piece of clothing was thrown to her face.

“Yah! Min Yoongi what is this?!” She huffed, smoothing her hair with one hand while the other held the article of clothing close to her person. Yoongi had turned back to his laptop, the click and clack of keys being pressed filling the spacious room.

“I bought that the other day and it’s too small for me. Take it if you fit it,” _____ furrowed her brows, looking at the sweater in her arms; it looked far too expensive to be given away just like that.

“Why didn’t you just return it to the store?”

“Too far. Just take it,” he waved her off, raising his brow as he glanced at her – the expression where he asked if she was seriously denying him. _____ sighed, a defeated smile on her face as her shoulders dropped.

“Fine. You’re lucky this sweater is my kind of sweater,” she laughed, exiting the room with a plea for him to hurry up so they could start exploring. Yoongi basked in the silence for a moment longer before he covered his face with his hands, red tinting his cheeks that hurt from the smile he was trying to hold back.

In the other room, _____ twirled in front of the mirror, checking the sweater every which way. She smiled, looking at her sweater paws and at the warmth that enveloped her being as she wore the gift. The familiar scent of Yoongi’s cologne stuck to sweater made _____ smile wider, her cheeks hurting from his nonchalant act.

Truth be told, Yoongi had bought the sweater weeks ago with ______ in mind but he didn’t know how he should go about giving it to her since they hadn’t met each other in that time. He’d kept it with him all this time as he wore his own sweater – a match to the one he had given her, though she doesn’t know that.

Min Yoongi, what a liar you are.

**Author's Note:**

> i love min yoongi so much and he alive and breathing im so happy idek what im doing anymore TTTT hELP


End file.
